


Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [18]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Kidnapping, Mammon kinda kidnaps you but he did it with the best intentions don't ya know, Mammon's a demon, No violence though, OBEYMEmber, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Reader-Insert, What did you expect from the Avatar of Greed?, gender neutral reader, maybe yandere?, no beta we die like lillith, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 18 - MammonShamelessly, he brought your hands to his face. “You’ve got so little time. I just wanted to make sure that we get as much as possible just the two of us,” Then he brought out the big guns; the kicked puppy face. That’s when he knew that he had this in the bag.Mammon should have felt more guilty about kind of manipulating you. He knew this. But he just couldn’t...it was just the two of you! He had you all to himself and he didn’t have to share you with anyone. You were his.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 18 - Mammon
> 
> Day 18 - I can’t believe we’re this far already!
> 
> Now, those of you know me know that I am normally very much a person who prefers fluff/slice of life/easy reading. However, these are the Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins that we’re talking about. I’ve had a whole lot of stories that I really wanted to write to delve into that more, but I simply haven't had the time or been in the right headspace...so this is just a little something to scratch the surface of that c: 
> 
> But don’t worry! There’s nothing graphic or violent here! I always tag thoroughly for sensitive subject matter, but this isn’t one of those fics. Mammon’s simply cooked up a plan on how to keep you all to his greedy self… Rated T only to be super safe - and because this might be considered yandere? I'm not totally sure - there's absolutely no violence, but it's clearly obsessive (and most of the yandere content that I'm familiar with is more physical). 
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> As per the usual programme, gender neutral reader insert but with an established relationship (or a very very close friendship, depending on what you’re like!). Hope you enjoy!

Lucifer eyed Mammon warily through the window as the other happily sauntered away from the House of Lamentation, whistling a cheery little tune. The first born was well aware that his brother had a little hideaway somewhere that he crawled into from time to time; which one of them didn’t? But he was suspicious. The eldest demon was watching how much Mammon appeared to be stocking up - and he couldn’t quite decide what was going on. If the Avatar of Greed was bringing in provisions so that he could easily slip away once their resident human had to leave, to dwell in his sorrows by this time next month, he was far too upbeat for it. One would have to be as foolish as the second born to think that he was preparing to go mope while the mortal soul was still under their roof. So just _what_ was he up to? 

\---

Shamelessly, Mammon put his head to your hand for pets as you watched the film on his screen. He was being his normal clingy self, but for once he wasn’t engrossed in the movie. The only thing he was taking in was the sensation of your touch, wondering whether it truly was best to just let you go back to the human world like Lucifer had suggested…  
  
His head raised at your yawn, “Oi. If you’re that sleepy you should just go to bed.” The protest from you made him smile, but he was equal parts impatient for you to just fall asleep already. He couldn’t get started until you did!  
  
“How about you let The Great Mammon fix ya up a little somethin’, hm?” Reluctantly, Mammon untangled your limbs, “You’re already in your PJs, might as well camp out here,” A chaste kiss was pressed to your forehead before he scuffled over to his drinks cabinet. He didn’t like to do this, but he was going to have to move quickly if he was going to get everything done tonight…  
  
\---

The two of you were snuggled up in bed when you woke up. Mammon let out a little grunt as you stirred, nuzzling your head. When you stretched, he took the opportunity to wrap more of himself around you, trying to get as close as possible. The Avatar of Greed was feeling on top of the world - he had his human in his arms, not a care in the world…  
  
“Mammon?”  
“Hm?”  
“Where are we?”  
  
Oh, right. He forgot how out of it you’d be when you woke up…  
“We’re in my room.”  
“Mammon, this isn’t your room.”  
  
He cracked an eye open and looked around. While it wasn’t an outright lie, he’d forgotten that you wouldn’t remember being moved from the House of Lamentation...but he didn’t like the tone of your voice. Was that panic or fear he was hearing? Maybe a bit of both? Hard to tell when he was still letting the sleep seep from his system.  
  
“Well, I guess it’s _our_ room now...but it’s still my room.”  
A sigh left him when you wiggled out of his arms to get a better look, “Mammon, I’m serious. This isn’t funny - where are we?”  
The second born propped his head up on his hand, elbow on the pillow. “I _am_ serious. Dontcha remember saying that you’d like to get some more alone time, hm?” He sat up properly, taking your hands in his, “Well, I thought that I’d surprise ya. Just some time for the two of us, huh?” The demon’s face was earnest, his eyes hopeful. “It’s my own little place. You’re not mad, are ya? Look, I even came aheada time to get everything set up...I got your favourites stocked up in the fridge...I just wanted to do something nice for us”.  
  
Shamelessly, he brought your hands to his face. “You’ve got so little time. I just wanted to make sure that we get as much as possible just the two of us,” Then he brought out the big guns; the kicked puppy face. That’s when he knew that he had this in the bag.  
  
Mammon should have felt more guilty about kind of manipulating you. He knew this. But he just couldn’t...it was just the two of you! He had you all to himself and he didn’t have to share you with _anyone_ . You were _his_ .  
  
The day that the two of you passed was one that he’d remember forever. He loved the look of wonder on your face when you looked out the main window, seeing through the mountains of the Devildom as Mammon explained to you how the gorgeous home was embedded into the mountain where ‘no one would ever find it’. “This is where I put all of my best treasure, y’know? Can’t have some rando sniffin’ around and trying to steal it from me,” Which prompted him to show you all of the rooms that were stuffed to the brim with his hoard. You passed several doors and he’d open them with a bright, “Treasure room number one!”, “Treasure room number 2!” and so on, like some over-excited game show host. Throughout his eager tour, he wondered if you realised that you were the most prized treasure of them all.  
  
He showed you his ancient coins and collectibles, donned you with the finest jewelry that he had while you returned the favour. And that’s how you ate lunch, drowning in a ridiculous amount of precious metal and stones like children at a dress-up party.  
  
When evening settled he cuddled up to you, not at all minding that pieces of his precious stash were now spread across the whole house from the playful game of tag earlier in the day. Once again, a film droned on in the background while he soaked up your presence.  
  
Earlier, he had explained that there was no service up here in the mountains to try and placate you. It was a blatant lie - he had removed the SIM card from your D.D.D. the night before while the sleeping daught was still in your system. The brothers hadn’t twigged yet that you were missing...each and every one of them assumed that you were with another one of them, as Mammon would be the normal sounding alarm that you were missing. But dinner was coming up - so he snuck off to sneak a text to the family chat to say that the two of you would be eating out and that you’d be out late before flicking his notifications to silent.  
  
So the evening passed without further event, as did the following morning. Mammon had shown you everything that you’d need in the house, showed you how to work the appliances...and you were smart. If you went searching, he’d left all of the manuals in the kitchen cupboard.  
  
Come early afternoon though, Mammon started to get ready to head back. He tried to make sure that you didn’t notice until the last minute and, even then, he tried to smooth talk his way out of it.  
  
“Mammon, where are you going?”  
“Oh, just heading out for a bit.”  
“I’ll come with you!”  
“Treasure, I’m sorry but you’ve gotta stay here.”  
  
The look on your face _almost_ made him feel bad about it. “Ah, don’t look at me like that. The Great Mammon will be back later”.  
“How much later?”  
“Well, that depends. But definitely tonight!” He placed a kiss on your cheek, the gold in his eyes twinkling in a way that was unusual outside of his demon form.  
  
Then he saw the realisation dawn on your face - there was no doorknob on the only exit out of the house.  
  
“Don’t worry, darlin’ - you’re nice 'n safe here. You’ve got nothin' to worry about! Besides, you’ve got everythin' you could possibly want - your clothes are in the wardrobe, I’ve got the TV all set up for ya, there’s all the things you like in the kitchen. And I’ll be back later - love ya!” He was quick to step through the door, but he did flinch when he heard you yell after him and pound on the wood. It was a clever spell, allowing any demon that he deemed worthy to step through the entryway but only able to exit when accompanying him. You wouldn’t be going anywhere.  
  
He didn’t like locking you up in a gilded cage - but he didn’t like sharing what was his either.


End file.
